Fairy Tail : Modern Life
by kuroo1710
Summary: Gray dan Natsu memiliki sebuah hubungan yang sudah diketahui oleh semua murid dari Fairy Tail Gakuen. Tapi ada seseorang yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani. Siapakah dia? Apakah mereka bisa melewati rintangan tersebut?


**Fairy Tail Modern Life**

 **Based on my imagination!**

 **Chapter 1 :** **The Last Year**

 **-Natsu's POV-**

* * *

Perkenalkan, namaku Natsu Dragneel. Hari pertama masuk sekolah rasanya menyebalkan. Liburan ini serasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat, liburan semester saja rasanya seperti baru kemarin (author hanya curhat). "Natsu! _Mewosamasu yo_...", panggil Lucy.

Gadis yang mengajakku bicara ini adalah Lucy Heartfilya. Lucy adalah murid pindahan yang pindah satu tahun yang lalu. Dia pindah ke sekolah ini karena suatu alasan. Sebenarnya, hanya aku saja yang diberitahu alasan kenapa dia pindah ke sekolah ini. Itu karena dia selalu bertengkar dengan ayahnya semenjak ibunya meninggal.

" _Doushita no,_ Lucy?", kataku sambil mengucek mata. "Gray mencarimu. Sekarang dia ada di luar kelas", kata Lucy. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku berjanji aku akan meminjamkannya buku biologiku (semua buku pelajaranku kutinggal di laci mejaku). Aku mengambil buku biologi dari laci dan keluar untuk menemui Gray. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Lucy, Gray menunggu di luar kelas dengan tenang dan sabar.

Aku jadi ingin mengganggunya.

"Ini, Gray! Buku biologi!", kataku sambil menyerahkan buku biologiku padanya. " _Arigatou na,_ Natsu! Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti saat makan siang!", kata Gray bersemangat. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, aku suka reaksinya yang dia tunjukkan padaku. Di sekolah ini sudah banyak yang tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Gray. Kami mulai menjalin hubungan saat tahun yang lalu, saat aku dan Gray masih menjadi pengurus OSIS.

Satu tahun yang lalu... Setelah rapat OSIS berakhir, Gray menarikku ke ruang olahraga (kebetulan ruang OSIS dekat dengan ruang olahraga).Tentu saja aku sempat memberontak, tapi Gray tidak menghiraukannya.

Sesampainya di ruang olahraga, dia langsung menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku pun terkejut dengan hal itu. Aku sendiri juga masih harus memikirkan perasaanku dan perasaannya Gray. Jika Gray kutolak, dia akan sakit hati. Dan jika aku menerimanya, ada kemungkinan aku akan menyesalinya. Maka dari itu, aku menjawab...

" _Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berdua dulu? Soalnya aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri...",_ kataku padanya waktu itu. Gray itu orangnya pengertian, jadi waktu itu dia menjawab _"Baiklah! Aku sendiri juga masih belum yakin 100% tentang perasaanku..."_ , katanya sambil malu-malu.

Mengingat tentang itu, Erza juga akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Jellal saat mereka berdua jalan-jalan di taman bermain. Walaupun Jellal dan Erza beda sekolah, tapi mereka tetap berhubungan satu sama lain. Dan Juvia, murid pindahan yang baru pindah enam bulan yang lalu, akhirnya berpacaran dengan Freed setelah cintanya ditolak oleh Gray secara langsung.

Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Juvia...

Lupakan, itu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang, aku hanya perlu memikirkan masalah nilaiku yang seperti gunung itu. Aku ingin meminta bantuannya Gray, tapi hari ini Gray ada urusan. Hari ini adalah hari kematian salah satu saudaranya yang bernama Ul. Gray sangat dekat dengan Ul, aku sendiri diperkenalkan kepadanya. Semenjak saat itu, aku menganggap Ul adalah keluargaku.

Tapi, kejadian yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu tidak menginjinkan kami hidup bersamanya lebih lama. Sebuah kecelakaan sepele yang menewaskan Ul dan putrinya, Ultear. Mereka tidak melihat kalau ada truk berbelok ke arah itu karena mereka mengira jalan itu satu arah. Akhirnya mereka tertabrak truk itu dan meninggal karena luka yang didapat sangat parah.

Karena hal itu, Gray tidak masuk selama 3 bulan karena dia masih belum bisa menerimanya. Seharusnya dia sudah mahasiswa sekarang, tapi karena ketertinggalannya 2 tahun yang lalu selama 3 bulan itu, jadinya dia tinggal kelas. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada siapapun sebelumnya, hanya pada Ul dan Ultear. Jadi, setelah mereka berdua tiada, akulah yang menjadi sandarannya Gray sekarang.

"Natsu!", panggil seseorang dari belakang. Orang itu adalah Laxus, kekasihnya Mirajane. " _Doushita?_ ", tanyaku. Entah kenapa, setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memukul wajahnya dengan wajan atau apapun yang berbentuk besi. "Ini! Aku mendapatkan 2 tiket untuk ke taman bermain. Rencananya aku mau mengajak Mira tapi Mira sibuk di hari itu, jadi lebih baik kuberikan padamu supaya kau bisa pergi bersama Gray. Waktunya bertepatan dengan hari _anniversary_ kalian, bukan?", kata Laxus sambil memberikan tiketnya.

Aku baru sadar kalau hari minggu besok adalah hari penting bagi Gray.

"Bagaimana,ya... Aku takutnya Gray benci untuk pergi ke taman bermain karena... Yah, kau tahulah, Laxus... Tentang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, saat 'mereka' pergi ke taman bermain...", jelasku. "Ah, aku baru ingat... Tapi, bukannya ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengetesnya? Apa dia masih trauma atau tidak dengan pergi ke sana...", saran Laxus. "Kurasa itu semuanya adalah ide dari Mira,deh...", kataku curiga.

Laxus langsung pundung di pojokan.

 _Yappari da!_ kataku dalam hati.

Aku menghela napas dan memandangi tiket yang diberikan Laxus tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk membujuk Gray. Aku juga tidak ingin Gray terbawa-bawa oleh masa lalunya...", jawabku pada Laxus. Laxus langsung girang kembali. " _Arigatou ne,_ Natsu!", setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia langsung pergi kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi masuk. Yah, hanya Laxus dan Lucy yang tahu kalau aku tidak akan menolak apapun kalau berkaitan dengan masalahnya Gray.

Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan, aku bisa saja tidur setiap saat. Pelajaran matematika kali ini membahas tentang trigonometri. Walaupun saat kelas 1 SMA kami sudah mempelajarinya tapi kami harus mengulanginya lagi karena trigonometri adalah salah satu materi untuk UNAS kali ini.

Kalian pasti tahu kalau nilaiku dalam matematika adalah nilai pas-pasan, hampir tidak pernah lulus KKM. Walaupun Gray sudah mengajariku mati-matian hanya untuk lulus dan naik kelas, tetap saja aku masih tidak bisa kalau dalam hal matematika.

Kalian bisa bilang kalau Gray dan aku adalah langit dan bumi, kami selalu memiliki keahlian yang berkebalikan. Jika Gray tidak bisa non-akademis, aku bisa. Jika aku tidak bisa akademis, Gray bisa. Lucy dan Erza sendiri bingung kenapa kami bisa bersama. Itu karena aku dan Gray adalah teman sejak kecil, jadi kami saling mengerti dan melengkapi satu sama lain. Manusia sudah pasti memiliki kekurangan, bukan?

Akhirnya pelajaran matematika berakhir. Aku tidak tahan mendengar dan mengingat rumus-rumus trigonometri itu. Setelah pelajaran matematika, kalau tidak salah, pelajaran Sejarah. Sejarah masih bisa kumengerti, tapi kalau matematika? Rumus Phytagoras saja aku tidak hafal apalagi trigonometri.

Sudah cukup atas basa-basinya. Aku sendiri malu mengatakan itu semua. Aku masih memikirkan tentang tiket ke taman bermain ini. Aku takut kalau Gray menolak karena masih trauma. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan membujuk Gray supaya dia mau pergi ke taman bermain minggu besok!

 **-Natsu's POV END-**

 **-Gray's POV-**

Entah kenapa, udara di sekelilingku menjadi sangat dingin. Padahal musim dingin sudah lama lewat. Apa karena Natsu membicarakanku? Yah, aku tidak peduli jika Natsu membicarakanku. Lagipula, aku dan dia sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak setahun yang lalu. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, rasanya aku baru menyatakan perasaanku kemarin.

"Gray, ada yang mencarimu di luar!", kata Freed. Freed adalah teman baikku dan dia sudah berpacaran dengan Juvia yang dulu pernah kutolak. Kalau tidak salah, sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, Juvia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi, dia memberikan alasan yang sangat tidak kusukai. Dia bilang kalau dia suka padaku hanya karena dari penampilanku. Tentu saja kau pasti tidak akan terima alasan itu, bukan?

Makanya kutolak langsung sesaat dia selesai dengan kata-katanya. Dan dia sempat sakit hati karena aku bilang kalau dia lebih rendahan daripada Natsu. Lalu, keesokan harinya setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku minta maaf karena aku telah mengatakan hal yang membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi, ternyata dia sudah mendapatkan kekasih, Freed, sekretaris kelasku.

Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa selain mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Aku jadi ikut bahagia. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

Kembali ke waktu yang sekarang.

Aku pergi keluar kelas karena Freed bilang ada yang mencariku, dan aku yakin kalau orang itu adalah Natsu. Saat aku membuka pintu kelas, aku melihat pemuda berambut pink sakura dan memakai syal.

 _Yappari... Natsu da..._ kataku dalam hati.

" _Doushita,_ Natsu?", tanyaku. "G-Gray... Minggu besok... Apa kau ada waktu luang?", tanyanya padaku. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa kaun ingin datang ke rumahku?", tanyaku balik. "A-Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain... Apa kau mau?", tanyanya malu-malu.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Natsu, kau tahu 'kan? Kalau aku sangat benci dengan tempat yang bernama taman bermain?", kataku sambil menahan amarahku. Natsu kelihatan takut karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihatku marah. "A-Aku tahu... Hanya saja... Aku ingin membantumu melupakan masa lalumu yang kelam itu, Gray...", jelasnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku lebih dari ini.

Alhasil, aku memukul sekuat tenagaku sehingga bahunya mengenai jendela. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu saja, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar Natsu berteriak.

Tunggu. Natsu tidak berteriak?

"Natsu?", panggilku. Sesaat aku mengira kalau dia hanya menahan rasa sakitnya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia pingsan. Dan aku bisa melihat pecahan kaca itu menancap di bahunya dan di mata kirinya. Sesaat aku membeku, tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat Natsu berlumuran darah di depan mataku. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang adalah...

Apa Natsu mati?

 **-Gray's POV END-**


End file.
